As a recording device which is capable of printing on various recording media such as a plain paper sheet and plastic thin plate, there is an inkjet recording device. As the inkjet recording device, there are a scanning type inkjet device and a line type inkjet device.
In the scanning type inkjet recording device, the recording medium is conveyed in a prescribed direction by a conveyance device, and a recording head for ejecting ink scans along a surface of the recording medium in a direction perpendicular to the recording medium conveyance direction to form an image on the recording medium.
In the line type inkjet device, with a condition that the recording head for ejecting ink is fixed, the recording medium is conveyed in a prescribed direction by the conveyance device, and the recording head ejects ink toward the recording medium conveyed under the recording head to form an image on the recording medium.
In recent years, in order to improve the throughput of inkjet recording device, speed-up technologies gather attentions, and from a view point of realizing quick fixing of liquid ink, an inkjet recording device, which is installed with a heater on the recording medium conveyance device, is required. However, in cases of executing a heat fixing of the ink ejected on the recording medium, a problem is known that a low-boiling point component vaporizes from the ink on the recording medium to cause humidity increase inside the recording device and to generate dew condensation, which causes various problems. In order to solve the problems, some technologies are proposed with regard to collection of the vaporized solvent component (or dehumidification).
For example, a liquid ejection recording device is disclosed in which a heat radiating metal plate provided near an outer cover of a heat fixing unit liquidizes the vaporized component of ink for collection (refer to Patent Document 1, for example).
Further, an inkjet recording device is disclosed which detects the temperature and humidity in the chassis, and discharges the hot air in chassis with a fan (refer to Patent Document 2, for example).
Further, an inkjet recording device is disclosed in which vaporized organic solvent evaporated by a heater is collected with a fan to prevent the dew condensation in the device (refer to Patent Document 3, for example).
Furthermore, an inkjet recording device is disclosed in which air blowers are provided at both sides of a recording head to blow off the air, on the recording medium, including ink mists, at the time of printing (refer to Patent Document 4, for example).